eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Aven Romale
|year = 2009 |semiplace = 18th |semipoints = 0 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = Have Some Fun |next = Hope Never Dies}} Aven Romale was the Czech entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by hip hop group Gipsy.cz. It was performed second in the first semi final, following Montenegro and preceding Belgium. At the close voting, it finished last with Nul Points. Following the extremely poor results, the country would not participate again until the 2015 contest. Lyrics English/Romani= They used to call me Gipsy, hello there It means no problem to me, I don’t care Till I’ve got microphone making you act I love to be that gipsy rat Word ain’t key to me, I can’t think that easily If you keep that energy, Gipsy sounds like symphony Hate me or love me, baby, speed up from null to eighty In next three seconds music turns you to slave it (Aven Romale) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Aven Romale) I can make you really sing like Gipsy: adadada adadada… (Aven Romale) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Aven Romale) I can make you really feel like Gipsy Music is the miracle, rhythm is the mirror, that’s right It’s truth that Gipsies are just everywhere It means no problem to me, I don’t care Listen the song and free your frozen mind And let the colours all behind (I) can make you feel like (Gipsy), let colour behind (Free) your Gipsy inside of your music soul to be like (Oh) And what a wonder (truth) you got it inside (Aven Čech, Jágr, pivo) Come together once more (Aven Romale) Ma ker the šun man more Listen and don’t matter where you’re from I’ll make you jump, say it (Aven Romale) Praha Brno, normale, češí ví, my name is Gee So everybody rock with me, please (Aven Romale) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Aven Romale) I can make you really sing like Gipsy: adadada adadada… (Aven Romale) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Aven Romale) I can make you really feel like Gipsy Music is the miracle, rhythm is the mirror, that’s right I feel something wrong Made us separate the world on pieces We got eyes and we still stay all so blind (Aven Romale) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Aven Romale) I can make you really feel like Gipsy Music is the miracle, rhythm is the mirror, that’s right |-| Translation= They used to call me Gipsy, hello there It means no problem to me, I don’t care Till I’ve got microphone making you act I love to be that gipsy rat Word ain’t key to me, I can’t think that easily If you keep that energy, Gipsy sounds like symphony Hate me or love me, baby, speed up from null to eighty In next three seconds music turns you to slave it (Come on, gipsies) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Come on, gipsies) I can make you really sing like Gipsy: adadada adadada… (Come on, gipsies) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Come on, gipsies) I can make you really feel like Gipsy Music is the miracle, rhythm is the mirror, that’s right It’s truth that Gipsies are just everywhere It means no problem to me, I don’t care Listen the song and free your frozen mind And let the colours all behind (I) can make you feel like (Gipsy), let colour behind (Free) your Gipsy inside of your music soul to be like (Oh) And what a wonder (truth) you got it inside (Come on, Čech, Jágr, beer) Come together once more (Come on, gipsies) Don’t talk, listen to me, friend Listen and don’t matter where you’re from I’ll make you jump, say it (Come on, gipsies) Prague – Brno, that’s normal, Czechs know, my name is Gee So everybody rock with me, please (Come on, gipsies) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Come on, gipsies) I can make you really sing like Gipsy: adadada adadada… (Come on, gipsies) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Come on, gipsies) I can make you really feel like Gipsy Music is the miracle, rhythm is the mirror, that’s right I feel something wrong Made us separate the world on pieces We got eyes and we still stay all so blind (Come on, gipsies) If you really wanna understand Just sing it with me: ada dadadai… (Come on, gipsies) I can make you really feel like Gipsy Music is the miracle, rhythm is the mirror, that’s right Videos Category:Czech Republic Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Last placers Category:Curse of Number Two